


oh, i forgot?

by godofether



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofether/pseuds/godofether
Summary: Hinata celebrates Kageyama's birthday, over and over. Kageyama doesn't know how to tell him to stop, nor does he want to.





	oh, i forgot?

"Wasn't it your birthday, Kageyama?"

Kageyama stops in his tracks, but that's okay because his locker is only a few steps away anyway, so Hinata wouldn't have noticed. The question did catch him off guard, seeing as Hinata had no reason to know. He knew Hinata would know, but someone would have needed to tell him that. He wouldn’t have remembered otherwise. _Who could it have been…_

_Yesterday, Hinata asked him the exact same thing. He made the team sing 'Happy Birthday'._

Hinata shuffles to get his coat and scarf into his locker while Kageyama mutters, "Why does it matter? It’s just another day."

A finger is shoved in his face and before he has time to react and Hinata's face, red from the cold, is staring right at his, with some confused look of anticipation. Hinata's words are slow and well pronounced, overly exaggerated, and his lips can't help but pull into a cheeky grin. "I never realised I was your elder."

"And what will you do with this information?" Kageyama stifles a chuckle, does Hinata really care about that? He would rather there be no hierarchy between him and, well, anyone, but especially Hinata. He likes seeing Hinata as his equal. Of course, he loves looking down on him in a literal sense, but Hinata blows Kageyama's mind sometimes and he sometimes respects him, and it makes Kageyama envious. Where does he get that drive from? Whatever it is, why is it always there? Even when it's dreary and cloudy like today, when they're just doing something mundane like changing their shoes before school starts like every other day. It's the middle of the school year and there isn't anything exciting going on in most people's lives. No one really cares about Christmas after the 25th. New Years is just another day. All the celebrations ended earlier this morning, in the first few minutes of the year. It's early, too early, just gone pitch black outside where the sun shyly peeks his head over the horizon, tentatively. No one else is around but the team and they aren't with the two, it's quiet and Kageyama is _this_ far from falling back to sleep. Volleyball is thrilling and energising and _kapow_ , don't get Kageyama wrong, especially if it's with Hinata, but it's too cold and too early to be like that now. It's the same every morning, though, and Hinata never runs out of what he has in him. Whatever Hinata is on, Kageyama wants some of it.

On second thought, he probably doesn't.

And suddenly, Hinata is running, away from Kageyama. Turns right, and again, and Kageyama can see his absurdly positively-not-natural hair bobbing up and down from the other side of their row of lockers, and only God knows what he's planning on doing, but Kageyama is not an owl, nor is he as tall as Tsukishima, so he loses Hinata for a moment. He goes back to putting his shoes, wet from being dragged through the snow by reluctant and heavy legs, into his locker, and that was his mistake, as in the next second he finds himself stumbling forwards from a weight on his back, trying his very hardest to regain his balance, hoping to whatever force he can pray to that his cause of death will not be Hinata Shouyou _tackling him from behind_. He leans backwards and realises Hinata's hands are on his shoulders. As he turns to look at him and realises Hinata's legs are wrapped around his waist. He thinks he deserves a gold medal when he represses the need to throw Hinata into the snow outside when he realises Hinata is smirking at him.

The mouth on that smug little face starts moving before Kageyama can bark out his (newly extended) vocabulary of insults, saying "I'm your senpai, so you do what I ask you to do."

"That's not how it works..." Despite it all, Kageyama finds himself unable to slam dunk Hinata into the next planet. _This is new._

"It is now, Kageyama-kun! So, heave-ho, or whatever it is, just, move!" And with the end of that regal command, Hinata is laughing. Whether it's at Kageyama or with Kageyama or something else altogether, he's happy. It's that energy he still has every morning. At this point, he realises Hinata has somehow actually managed to share whatever he was on with Kageyama. The blood rushes to Kageyama's nose and cheeks as he walks with an extra load on his back whilst complaining about how he thought it was _his_ birthday and he’s never going to call Hinata _senpai, they're in the same school year so it doesn't count._

It goes a bit downhill when they're walking down the corridor and in the middle of some lame joke Hinata asks, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday on the twenty second? I saw you then, didn't I?" At the time, Kageyama remembers responding by saying he doesn't like anything flashy or being the centre of attention. Hinata rebuttals with something stupid like "But the King of the Court got a lot of attention in Kitagawa Daichi, right?" Kageyama doesn't listen properly seeing as he doesn't want Hinata freak out again, like last time. He would say something like _"How much else did I miss if I forgot your birthday?"_ , staring into nothing, hand grasping his shirt, where his heart would throb painfully.

He was being too vague about it, but Hinata didn't notice. He seemed more occupied with the fact he was taller than Kageyama in their current set up, judging by the giddiness in his voice and the cheesy smile on his face. His eyes are practically glowing, and again, where does it come from? Only Hinata could be this happy right now, right? He's grinning from ear to ear when he asks, "Hey, what did you get for your birthday? Wait, I didn't get you anything, did I? Do you want something? Wait, never mind, I know what you'll want, you won’t know what you want..."

"Alright, here's your stop. Now pay me." Thank god, they got to his classroom in time, Kageyama might have just died if that went on any longer. A weight is literally lifted off his shoulders as Hinata runs inside to drop his schoolbag off at his chair, as a few other students start to gather around the building, and he takes this chance to initiate a 'race' to the volleyball courts, darting off and turning around a corner fast enough to lose the idiot screaming at him to _come back or we'll be late for practice!_ He'll catch up with him soon, he'll just walk in late to practice and make up some lame excuse about getting lost or tripping over a twig or discovering a new alien species, and then practise will,  _hopefully,_ go on as usual, and then the official school day will begin. Kageyama still misses his overwhelming presence in class. It's like standing in direct sunlight and then moving to a foggy night time, but more depressing.

 _Wow_ , Kageyama steps back and thinks,  _did I just say I_   _miss Hinata?_  Okay, that wasn't that strange, he did that before anyway. He just finds Hinata less annoying than at the start of the year, and with good reason. Because he remembers, when he spoke to Hinata in the bleakness of the white corridors of that dreadful place, the smells of disinfectant flooding his nostrils and the stark white lights blaring in his eyes, and Hinata begged for him to act like nothing ever happened. To treat him the same as before. But how was Kageyama supposed to do that? He finds Hinata so much more tolerable, more endearing than before, because he doesn't think anyone has it in their heart to ever call Hinata _annoying_ anymore. If Hinata wants to ask questions, he can ask as many as he likes. And if Hinata wants Karasuno Volleyball Team to sing him _'Happy Birthday'_ three times in one week, that is what Karasuno Volleyball Team do.

Hell, yesterday, Hinata asked, and he made the team sing _'Happy Birthday'_. Just like they did two days before yesterday. Kageyama's remembers when Hinata gave him those cookies him and his sister had put their blood, sweat and tears into, and they tasted like they were made with actual blood, sweat, and tears, but also with friendship and love, so of course he ate them. He remembers when Hinata gave him that Christmas sweater he said he  _'just had to buy'_ because as soon as he saw it in the shop, he thought of Kageyama. He remembers the anpan Hinata gave him, saying it was his birthday and he _'deserved to eat sweet things'_ while Kageyama pulled a face because it was too sweet. Kageyama remembers his bedroom this morning, his desk, where an unworn, navy blue and white sweater lay next to a box of seven and a half cookies. Both lay next to a pile of ten opened Christmas cards and three unopened cards labelled 'Kageyama', 'Idiot', and 'Bakageyama'. All from Hinata. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to run down the corridor, find Hinata, and scream in his face, 'You already gave me three gifts, you just don't remember. You already gave me ten Christmas cards. You just can't remember.' But that would make Hinata freak out again, break down again, ask too many questions again.

Yesterday, Hinata asked, and he made the team sing 'Happy Birthday'. Just like they did three days before. The day before yesterday, Hinata asked one too many questions. Things weren't adding up for him. He was confused. _Where were these holes in his memory coming from? Or rather, where did those memories go?_ He was sent to calm down in the nurse's office after recollecting himself. Kageyama did and didn't want to stay with him. He couldn't just abandon a crying Hinata's side, but he may have just been making it worse.

Today is the first of January. For the past week and three days, Hinata has asked him the same question, over and over. Because since early December, Hinata has had amnesia.

**Author's Note:**

> btw:  
> School in Japan: 1st term - April to July, then Summer Break. 2nd term - September to December, then Winter Break. 3rd term - January to March, then Spring Break. so they've just finished winter break and are coming back to school.
> 
> asvkjsadvcac idk if this makes any sense at all. maybe read it again now that you know what i was trying to imply if it didn't make sense the first time. i literally wrote this many years ago - 3? 4? maybe even 5 man i dunno. i also dunno why i never posted it...  
> even if the hq fandom is a bit dead, i want to put this up, so, here's my shitty-au-4-u. love y'all xxx


End file.
